


New

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's gonna make Blake not-a-virgin-anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean this doesn't have a plot?  
> thanks to the babe for beta-ing while unaware that there's a reason i wrote a very kink-specific bumbleby fic...

Weiss and Ruby were training. Team JNPR was in the library. Sun and Neptune said something about going into the city to find something to eat. And Yang was taking a nap in her bunk.

So Blake was reading. In near silence, because Yang was snoring lightly and mumbling. This extraordinary length of peace had been going on since six o'clock. It was now a few minutes after seven thirty.

Maybe she actually fell asleep and this was a dream? No, wait, you can't read in dreams. Blake resolved to put a bookmark in her place as soon as she finished this chapter.

"Hey Blake."

"Yes, Yang?" It might have just been a case of Yang talking in her sleep, but after a month of being together, Blake knew that Yang's sleeping patterns were wildly sporadic.

"I want you." The sentence was mumbled through the mattress but Blake had exceptional hearing.

The faunus shoved a bookmark into her book and tossed it carelessly onto the bed, then scrambled up onto her partner's bed.

Yang's normal pajamas were draped across her headboard, and the only thing covering her toned skin was some black fabric Blake didn't dare call underwear. She settled in beside her girlfriend's warm body, snaking an arm across her ribcage.

"No, Blake, I _want_ you." Yang's eyes were barely open but she was still meeting Blake's gaze.

"I'm right here," Blake said, slightly confused.

With a quick blur of motion, Yang grabbed the hand that was currently resting on the bottom swell of her breast and shoved it between her legs. "I want you to fuck me, Blake."

Blake's pupils blew wide at that. The apex of Yang's thighs was so warm. It felt so nice against her hand, even more than the usual slight heat Yang usually emanated. But they had never actually had sex before. Blake rarely even touched herself, how was she supposed to successfully navigate someone else's vagina?

Yang must have noticed Blake's frozen stature, and quickly sat up, withdrawing their hands. "It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sorry."

Blake's ear twitched uncomfortably against the binding. Her mouth was suddenly so dry. "I do, it's just... I'm a virgin, Yang."

"I know," Yang said softly. "And I'm not, so do you want me to show you? I mean, on you? Like-" she huffed. "I want to make you come first."

Blake's cheeks reddened. "Um."

Yang grimaced before pulling Blake into a kiss. It was dumb of her to just try and jump straight into it. But she knew that. She knew how to seduce people, she knew how to love people, she knew how to fuck people. The fact that Blake was throwing her for a loop was a first. She pushed that thought out of her head as she pushed her tongue into Blake's mouth. Kissing Blake like this was always interesting, because her tongue was so rough against Yang's own mouth. She cradled the side of the faunus' face with one hand and reached around to untie the stiff ribbon. Blake's hand was traveling back and forth over Yang's bare ribcage, occasionally brushing the side of her breast with a thumb.

Yang ran her hands through Blake's mountain of hair, lingering on the furry ears, pleased when she felt the rumble in Blake's chest. Her girlfriend purred, and that was adorable.

She continued running her hands all over Blake's body, pulling at her clothing while maintaining the kiss. They only disconnected when she lifted Blake's shirt over her head, and even then they collided back together with ferocity that shot straight to Yang's groin. Blake was moaning into her partner's mouth as she tugged at the clasp of Blake's bra, disconnecting it expertly and throwing it down off the bed. Her hands immediately cupped around Blake's breasts, and god, she could just die. The faunus' nipples were hard against her partners calloused hands, with goosebumps covering the rest of the her chest, the weight perfect in Yang's hands and Blake's heartbeat beating frantically against her right hand.

Yang pulled her mouth off of Blake's and began kissing wetly and hungrily down her jaw, against her neck, across her collarbone, finally landing on her chest. Blake was letting out tiny gasps each time the blonde made contact with her skin, and moaned when her lips found a nipple and lavished her tongue across it. Rough hands trailed around to her back, hauling her into Yang's lap.

"Yang," Blake panted. "Oh god."

Yang's fingernails dug lightly into Blake's back. She wanted to hear that for the rest of her life. As she trailed her fingers down Blake's ribcage, the faunus let out a keening gasp and arched forward, shoving her breasts even further against Yang.

Wow. Experimentally, Yang scratched along Blake's spine, very lightly, earning herself another loud moan.

"Please," she gasped. "Yang, please."

She deftly flipped them both, settling herself between Blake's legs. "Mouth or hands?" she whispered gruffly, pulling Blake's shorts and panties and her own down hurriedly, tossing them off the bed as well.

"Fingers. Kiss me."

Shifting her weight to the other side of Blake's leg, Yang quickly stretched out and fiercely kissed Blake again, while simultaneously parting her folds to find her already wet and ready.

"You're so wet, baby," Yang muttered into her partner's mouth while she gasped. "You feel good." She slowly inserted a single finger into Blake's opening, earning a groan through clenched teeth. She started up a slow rhythm, just enough to cause a subtle rocking of Blake's hips. Her previous oral assault of Blake's jaw and neck was quickly resumed, which brought about more grinding onto her hand.

She slipped in a second finger, delighted that Blake's head pushed back against the pillow.

Her hand was nearly dripping onto the sheets when she pressed her thumb to Blake's clit, slowly spreading her wetness all around it in circles. She grinned when her partner's hips bucked against her hand, but Blake crashed her mouth into Yang's with very little finesse or decorum. In response, Yang curled her fingers upwards just enough for Blake to definitely notice, swallowing down the faunus' moans.

When she felt the first twitch of Blake's leg, Yang quickly pulled out her hand and pushed down the bed, settling Blake's thighs against her shoulders as she licked up Blake's pussy in one big swoop. She decided she should hold onto her hips when her nose hit Blake's pubic bone a little bit forcefully.

"Yang... Yang... _god_..."

Yang pushed her tongue into her partner as far as she could manage, curling her tongue upwards, relishing in the way the faunus tasted, taking special care to press the tip of her nose into Blake's clit.

That made Blake lose it.

Her hands gripped the sheets, all white knuckles and clenched fists. Her hips bucked upward so forcefully Yang couldn't even fully keep her on the mattress. She could feel the contractions of Blake's orgasm against her tongue, feel the surge of liquid down her chin. She didn't even care.

The noise that spilled from her mouth, Yang decided, was the best noise in the world. The gasp was so breathy, so loud, so erotic, that Yang could feel how wet she herself was getting on the inside of her thigh.

Blake's hands scrabbled at Yang, yanking her upwards for a deep kiss. She could taste herself on her partner's mouth. Oh god, she had come in Yang's mouth. And all over Yang's face. She couldn't process why she found that so hot, but she definitely did.

Once she could feel her hands again, Blake pushed at Yang so she could look her in the eye. Yang's pupils were dilated as if she had been doing cocaine, and her lips were swollen to a pretty shade of red and still glistening.

"Will you sit on my face?" Blake asked timidly, sweeping some golden locks back.

"That's not really an ideal beginners position."

Blake shook her head. "I don't care. I want you to. Please."

The desperate, imploring look the faunus was giving her was what made her cave (Blake was literally using big kitty eyes) and rise to her knees just to the side of her partner.

"You should scoot down," she advised gently, sweeping the raven tresses out of the way as Blake wiggled downwards. When she looked to be comfortable and gave Yang a thumbs up, Yang swung one leg over Blake's head, then adjusted her position until she could feel a collarbone against her ass. Blake's hands tentatively curled around Yang's upper thighs as she pulled her down farther.

"God, you smell good," Blake mumbled,sweeping her hands back and forth on Yang's thighs. "You're literally dripping."

"I suppose I am," Yang teased softly, grabbing the headboard with one hand to steady herself.

Blake gave a tentative lick to the inside of Yang's thigh, lapping at the wet streak. Her tongue felt rough but it was a nice kind of rough, and Yang let out a low moan.

That spurred Blake on to reach over Yang's thighs and spread her gently, running her tongue back and forth over the blonde's clit slowly.

"Mm, god, Blake..."

She quickened her pace a bit, flattening her tongue and taking longer swipes over Yang's entire pussy, relishing in the moans and swear words coming from above her.

She tried sticking her tongue inside Yang since she had enjoyed so much, but it didn't seem to make any noticeable difference in Yang's babbling or grinding. Once she returned to sloppily licking in long broad strokes, Yang's hips jumped against her face. Good. That was really good.

Blake took her time to experiment with different ways of dragging her tongue along her partner, and found that Yang went crazy when slipped the very tip of her tongue just beneath the clitoral hood and flicked it back and forth ever so slightly. Her jaw and shoulders were feeling a bit sore, but that was not going to stop her from making her girlfriend come all over her face.

It was when she fiercely held Yang's grinding hips down that the blonde exploded. The air filled with sharp expletives and she gushed onto Blake's face, death gripping the headboard and clenching her eyes shut.

It was beautiful, Blake calmly thought. Yang's neck was a delicate shade of red, and her breasts were hanging at just the right angle for Blake to be able to see her face, still gasping and moaning.

A minute passed.

" _Fuck,_ Blake..."

"Yang, my shoulder is cramping."

"Right, right, sorry." Yang hurriedly dismounted and immediately wrapped herself around Blake's side. "I'm so sleepy now."

Blake smiled. "So let's sleep." She pulled the disheveled blanket over them, and let Yang burrow into her shoulder.

They could worry about the clothes on the floor later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was called "for fucks sake fuck bunk beds" in my document folder. it hit close to home.


End file.
